The Reason
by ichamusume
Summary: The reason why Shinozuka came to Sakurashin often. Was it because he loves this town? Or.. was it because a certain girl with just-for-show glasses? Shinokoto.


**Disclaimer: Yozakura Quartet is not mine.**

"Hey! You're here today too." Akina said loudly when he saw Shinozuka on his way to Rin's Ramen Shop. Shinozuka just nodded to him with his straight face like always he did. "Do you want to join me to go to ramen shop?" Asked Akina, and once again he just nodded for answered.

"Hey Akina! And…" Shouted the girl with eyeglasses when two of them came in to the shop. She was eating a bowl of ramen with blue haired girl at her side. "Zuka-chan!" Kotoha shouted again with more excitement in her voice. Shinozuka only sighed when he heard Kotoha called him with that name again.

Akina waved to them and ordered his ramen and Shinozuka as well. The two guys took a place in front of Kotoha and Ao on the same table. "Mm… Is it just me or you become more and more often come to this town than before?" Ao asked Shinozuka with her innocent face.

But, before Shinozuka answered that question, Kotoha already cut his word. "Umm, maybe Zuka-chan has already loved this town, right?"

"I think so. But maybe I have another reason too." Shinozuka said it with straight face of him, but, didn't know why his face got a little burned and made them looked slight red. "Is that bothering you all, if I come to this town more often than before?"

Silent. They just blinked after heard his question, and then they laughed loudly. Shinozuka surprised with their weird reaction of his words. "Is that really funny for you guys?"

"No, no, no at all. Just…" Kotoha wiped her tears that fell down when she laughed at him. "We just can't imagine you said that with your straight face. Oh, you're so cute, Zuka-chan!" Kotoha tried to jump from her chair to hug him as she talked excitedly. If Ao did not stop her, she must have done it now.

"Stop it, Kotoha-chan!" Ao caught the half-youkai girl in a good timing. Akina just sighed and only saw his friends acted. And Shinozuka, he really surprised by Kotoha's act a while ago.

After they finished their food, Ao and Akina left the two half-youkai to the office. Both of Shinozuka and Kotoha was walking along together in the town. Sometimes Kotoha greeted and took for a moment to chat with townspeople. "Very peaceful, isn't it?" Shinozuka murmured to just for himself after looked townspeople of Sakurashin talked to each other.

"Huh? Did you say something, Zuka-chan?" Kotoha turned around to him seemed like she realized what he said. Well, it was not a big problem if she knew, but he just refused to answer her.

They stopped in the park where many children played there. The uniform girl, Kotoha, ran to the swing-set which was not used by anybody. Shinozuka followed her and sat at one of swing-set beside her. She giggled and that was make Shinozuka confused—again.

"Don't give me that face. There's nothing you have to worry about." She said it as if she could read what Shinozuka had in his mind like Ao did, but she couldn't do it, obviously. "Mm, when we were at the ramen shop you said you have some reason to come here often, What's that?" Asked Kotoha seemed like curious. Shinozuka coughed after heard what she said.

Kotoha looked surprised now, but at once she changed her expression to her teasing face. "Hoo, you look like nervous, Zu-ka-chan!" she grinned. Surprised look came from the half-youkai guy, his face became red.

"Look, look! You're burning now!" she teased him again and again, Shinozuka quickly turned to another side, far away from her eyes could reach. She smirked. "Okay, sorry, sorry. I'm not gonna teasing you again. But…" she cut off her words as she saw his gazed at her.

"No, don't apologize." He said and looked down, but returned looking up again and met her eyes. "Maybe, no, for me, I always enjoy my time when I talked with you. I think I need, _and I want_, to talk you more often. That's it." He explained and kept looked at her brown eyes behind the eyeglasses.

Kotoha's eyes widened, then she chuckled, "Ha! You look so serious Zuka-chan! How cute you are!" she grinned. "But, I'm really glad you want to see me even though that's just because I'm a half-youkai like you are."

"Eh?" Shinozuka just blinked at a second, he looked confused. "No, I don't mean that." He said without guile.

"Oh, really?" Kotoha seemed excited again. "Well, let's go!" She stood immediately then slapped his shoulder softly. She grinned wide.

"Shinozukaa!" a child voice called him loudly, it's Kohime. She ran over them, and behind her, Morino ran too following that girl. "Looks like you have been picked up by them." Kotoha waved her hand to them. "Well, see you later, Zuka-chan." Kotoha said then smirked to him, Shinozuka gave her a slight smile.

After the three people from neighbor town left, Kotoha walked her way to Hiizumi's office. But on the way there, her smile never left from her face. What a good mood.

**Sorry if my language is not very good, and maybe you can see many wrong grammar in this fic. 'Cause my mother language is not English, you know? And this is my first time write a fic in English. Well, thank you for reading my fic, would you mind to review? please? ^3^**


End file.
